Tech E. Coyote
Tech E. Coyote is one of the Main characters of Loonatics Unleashed. He is the team's technician member (hence his name) and has super intelligence. He is a descendant of Wile E. Coyote. Like his ancestor, Tech relies on gadgets with the distinctive difference that Tech makes them himself, and that they actually work the way he built them. Tech does not have an English accent, as his ancestor did (who did not always talk in the original Looney Tunes cartoons). He wears a green uniform. Personality Tech is a very warm-hearted individual, though he has a tendency to be somewhat overprotective when it comes to his inventions (or "babies" as he refers to them). General Knowledge Before gaining his powers, Tech was a student at Acmetropolis University. Sometime before the impact, he tutored the young Mallory Casey (who later became Mallory Mastermind) but discovered her device, which was designed to transfer the intelligence of the various professors of the university to her. Fortunately, Tech disabled her machine before it did any damage and called for the police to take her away. Seconds before the meteor impacted the city, Tech demonstrated another invention to one of his mentors, but was wrongfully thrown out of the university when the impatient teacher accidentally activated a self-destruct system Tech installed for "extra credit." As a member of the Loonatics, Tech acts as the team's source of various crime fighting gadgets and vehicles, typically as the situation requires. The meteor's energy gifted him with magnetic manipulation powers as well as the ability to regenerate his body after disintegration or serious injury (a reference to his ancestor's tendency to suffer grueling injuries yet rapidly recover). Like his ancestor Wile E. Coyote, Tech also displays above average intelligence but appeared to be as accident-prone during flashbacks to his college days. Since the meteor strike, his intelligence seems to have increased, as his inventions (nearly) always work. Relationships Ace Bunny Ace and Tech are known to make most of the plans for the team and are usually on the same page when it comes to ideas. Ace also shows appreciation for all of the inventions that Tech makes. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Intelligence' - A trait that he inherited from his ancestors, in which he uses to say immense incomprehensible statements having to do with science and create great inventions, although on some occasions his inventions explode in his face like his ancestor's did. *'Magnekinesis' - The ability to create magnetic pulses that allow him to levitate and bend metallic objects as well as scramble electronic devices. **'Magnetic Force Field' - The power to create a force field made of magnetic energy. *'Electric Conductivity' - The ability to absorb the electricity from one object and insert it into another object by touching them both, although the velocity of the electricity disintegrated him. *'Molecular Regeneration' - In clear reference to his ancestor's accident-prone tendencies, Tech possesses a healing factor (usually from disintegration) that renders him nearly indestructible (because of this, it has been a running gag for Tech to get blown to bits in comical fashion), but not invulnerable or immune to pain. **'Reforming' - He use his healing powers (normally) to reform himself. Inventions Tech, as a master inventor, has created a wide variety of tools to assist the Loonatics in their dangerous occupation of superhero crime-fighters. The team mostly refers to these as the "toys" while Tech, taking great pride in his work, calls them "precision handcrafted alloy instruments", or his "babies". For a complete list of equipment used in the show, see Equipment. ''Retrofire Master Blaster'' The Retrofire Master Blaster looks like a miniature frisbee at a first glance. The Loonatics only have to squeeze it twice, and the "frisbee" transforms into an arm-mounted cannon that has a special "Thaw" mode, which was originally intended for the sole purpose of melting the giant iceberg seen in "Loonatics on Ice". However, when it was used, it had no effect whatsoever. ''Zoomatrix'' A motorcycle that can transform into a flight-capable vehicle. ''Exo-Vax 2400X'' The Exo-Vac 2400X, deemed by Tech to be the "Ultimate Urban Vacuum", was constructed to extract all the Fuz-Zs in Acmetropolis when the Loonatics learned that the Fuz-Zs would transform into monsters whenever they ate chocolate. When Lexi and Danger were caught by Professor Zane, the rest of the Loonatics dropped off the Fuz-Zs at HQ and initiated the "Turbo Vac-Jet Mode" of the vehicle to speed to Dare's lair to rescue their captured comrades. ''Ninjizer 500'' When the Loonatics ventured into the Zeppelin housing the City of Darkness to rescue Tech, who was at the time brainwashed by Black Velvet, Ace brought along the Ninjizer 500, which is a large, lightweight cannon powerful enough to cut through steel walls with its "Beam Mode." It could also shoot nunchucks and shurikens, which could have been intended to reflect the martial-arts expertise of Ace Bunny as well as the weapon's namesake. Like the Retrofire Master Blaster, the Ninjizer 500 had a compact mode which enabled it to fold into a small, metallic block for ease of transportation. ''Grapple Gun'' The Grapple Gun was only use once by Ace and Tech to pull themselves and their comrades out of Weathervane's tornadoes. It has the standard design of a pistol except with an open, rectangular front end for housing and firing the hook and a cylindrical section on the rear where the high-tension wire is reeled in. Instead of utilizing a grappling hook or a quarrel, the Grapple Gun uses a mechanical claw with two flukes. Though the claw has enough torque to dig into concrete, it can be applied gently in order to haul in living things. ''Port-a-Lab'' The Port-a-Lab appeared only briefly as Tech used it to design a bomb on a volcanic island in order to trigger and explosion that could evaporate Weather Vane's draconic cloud manifestation. It was destroyed in the resulting lava flow, much to Tech's despair. ''Mobile Magma Mover'' A large, subterranean vehicle that can drill through any kind of rock. ''Space Stream 8000'' The Space Stream was built by Tech to get to Optimatus' second meteor in The Comet Cometh". It is built like a flying saucer similar to the props used in 20th century sci-fi movies, hence Danger's comment, "A little retro, isn't it?" and his referring to the ''Space Stream as a "flying dinner plate." Despite the prominence of space in the latter half of the series, the destruction of the second meteor was the Loonatics' first mission out in space and the Space Stream 8000 was a milestone in Tech's designs, though it was fitted as more of an attack platform and was thus replaced for long distance travel by Optimatus' ship in the second season.'' The ship has a built-in Laser Amplifier, labeled as the Magno in the blue prints, that increases Ace's laser vision power to well over a billion times. However, when it was used, it only peeled off a layer of atmospheric dust from its target, the second meteor. The hatches from which the Intercosmic Space Suits were deployed were referred to the MIO Hatches in the schematic. The schematic of the Space Stream also mentioned other specs that were otherwise not mentioned, such as its propulsion system utilizing Circular Gyroscopic Motion, the Dual Anti-Glare Windows, and Heat Deflector. ''Intercosmic Space Suits'' These suits were a very simple design consisting of a thin membrane of durable, transparent material fitted completely over one's body. It is accompanied by a metallic object strapped to each Loonatics' back, probably the supply of oxygen and a cooling system for the inside of the suit. They were designed with the sole intent of keeping the Loonatics' bodies from imploding, or rather to prevent ebullism in their bodies and their lungs from collapsing in the vacuum of space. ''Gluco-Gel 9000'' The Gluco-Gel 9000 was designed by Tech to encase targets in a cube of gel. He first used it when he was being transformed into a Galactic Oddity by shooting the DNA Scrambler, thus destroying it. It was then used for its intended purpose following the battle with the Ringmaster Oddity by encasing the fleeing Ringmaster and Otto the Odd in gel cubes. This weapon was used quite often to restrain a number of other villains. ''DNA De-Scrambler'' The DNA De-Scrambler was built to counteract the effects of Otto's Sonic DNA Scrambler, returning anything that was affected by the latter to normal form. Tech first used it on the transformed children, then himself and the other Loonatics, and finally Zadavia. It was destroyed during the battle with the Ringmaster Oddity after one of its tentacles crushed it. ''Gravity Stabilizer Gyro'' Built to nullify the effects of Massive's powers, the Gravity Stabilizer Gyro restores anything that it is pointed at to normal gravity. Tech had also constructed a pair of gauntlets, which utilized the Gravity Stabilizer Gyro's technology, to be placed on Massive's wrists to make his imprisonment effective. ''Exosuits'' The Exosuits are nano-bionic armored suits that were probably first created by Tech to replace the flimsy design behind the Intercosmic Space Suits, but when all the Loonatics' powers had been stolen by Sypher, Tech redesigned the suits to replicate and deflect their individual powers. Once their powers were back in their possession, the additions made were no longer needed and removed upon their redesign. Ace's Exosuit had laser goggles, Lexi's Exosuit had a supersonic scream to counter Sypher's ultra-sensitive hearing, Danger's Exosuit had "jellybeans" that randomly changed their composition when activated (when one hit Sypher's face, it turned into tar), Tech's suit had electromagnetic palms, Rev's suit had speed accelerator technology legs and wings, and Slam's suit had circular jets so he could once again spin into a Tasmanian Tornado. ''Metalo-Converter'' A mounted cannon meant to disintegrate metals. It was used in an attempt to destroy the Trolbot 9000 and later used to shoot down a jet fighter that Time Skip had hijacked from the Acmetropolis military weapons lab. ''Molecular Reconstructor'' A devices that can increase or decrease the size of any object. ''Atomic Phase Departiculator'' A device that can alter the phases of matter between their gaseous, liquid, and solid forms. ''X3000 Automated Weapons System'' A remote controlled planetary defense system designed by Tech. ''Tech-Nabber 6000/Tech-Nabber 7000'' Two similar trap systems Tech designed to stop Stoney and Bugsy. ''Acme Alert 8000'' A heavily armed weapons system with ludicrous amounts of automated artillery. Tech designed and programmed the deadly apparatus to defend the facility holding the Actinoid Curium 247 from intruders, namely Stoney and Bugsy. ''Cosmic Sixy-Four String Guitar'' Mostly know as just the Cosmic Guitar, it was a musical weapon designed by Tech at the demand of Boötes Belinda, and by extension, Rupes Oberon, to exchange for the release of Zadavia after she was captured. ''Soundwave Cancellation Reverberator'' A collapsible shield-like tool meant to bounce the destructive soundwaves of the Def Watt Rubber Ball Band right back at them. Quotes ''"You can say it, I'm a genius." - ''Loonatics on Ice ''"Excuse me, chief. They're not toys. They're precision, handcrafted, alloy instruments."-'' Loonatics on Ice Appearances Season 1 * Loonatics on Ice * Attack of the Fuzz Balls * The Cloak of Black Velvet * Weathering Heights * Going Underground * The Comet Cometh * The World is My Circus * Stop the World, I Want to Get Off * Sypher * Time After Time * The Menace of the Mastermind * Acmegeddon Part I * Acmegeddon Part II Season 2 * Secrets of the Guardian Strike Sword * A Creep in the Deep * I Am Slamacus * The Heir Up There * The Family Business * Cape Duck * The Hunter * It Came From Outer Space * Apocalypso * In the Pinkster * The Music Villain * The Fall of Blanc, Part I * In Search of Tweetums, Part II Trivia *He was the first Loonatic to previously personally know a villain (Mallory "Mastermind" Casey from Acme Tech). *Tech hates yodeling (seen in "I Am Slamacus"). *Also, in "I Am Slamacus", when he, Ace, Lexi, and Danger are disguised as fans in the arena, Tech is dressed as a die-hard type of biker and, considering the setting, has the least ridiculous outfit of the four. *Tech is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson, who also voiced Wile E. Coyote after Mel Blanc passed away. *Tech when he sleeps for Ace and Lexi and Danger swimming underwater in the Hyde Creek swimming pool for inside the mouth. *Some episodes (such as "The Comet Cometh" ) assert his inventions have a habit of being unreliable, though this contradicts almost the entire show. Gallery Bad Stomper.jpg Tech space outfit.jpg Tech Without Loonatics Outfit.jpg Tech Mixed Hybrids.jpg Tech E. Coyote.jpg Tech.E.C.png Wileloonatics.gif Tech lexi ace.png All the loonatics in shock most likely at falling building.jpg tech tries to plug in power cord.jpg Clearlynotfightint3.jpg Tech stuffing the frozen pizza from loonatics on ice into revs mouth.jpg Goesnowherehacking.jpg Crispycoyote.jpg Loonatics Unleashed Tech E Coyote.jpg Tech e coyote looks hot by bjnix248-d4vmfym.png Goesnowherehacking.jpg techh.png Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck173.jpg|Tech howling Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck243.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck223.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck18.jpg Loonaticsunleashedcapeduck2.jpg 639px-He give his powers Tech before.jpg Loonatics tech gun footage.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Descendants Category:Scientists Category:Males Category:Loonatics members